


Best seat in the house

by joouheika



Series: DAILY [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Happy New Year!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 15:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3072374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is jealous of Levi's reading chair. [modern AU, DAILY verse]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best seat in the house

Eren is gnawing at his knuckles in anxiety before his greatest nemesis of this era.

Levi’s reading chair.

He’s telling himself that, though he thinks that- the foe might actually be something else and he’s missing the bigger picture. But for now he only wants to focus all his frustration on one thing and not make it complicated. So this chair will have to do.

It had been a source of irritability before they’d gotten married. And a continued one (to a lesser extent? No, the form had merely altered) even after the fact. While they were dating Levi had banned him from sitting on this chair, giving no good reason only saying Eren can’t, so Eren had respected his boyfriend’s weird wishes (maybe it was something from Levi’s time, and this was a thing Eren just couldn’t understand not growing up in the same period) and had not sat in the chair every time he was over, even after he moved in. If Levi didn’t want him to then he wouldn’t.

The same could not be said about Levi.

After they’d gotten married Eren had decided since they’d sworn in sickness and in health (and there are like, laws about sharing property with the tied knot) that he would finally sit in Levi’s chair. It’d always looked so comfortable, and Levi read in it (and occasionally worked in it though he has a desk and another chair for that) the newspaper to novels to how to books for hours on end if he could until Eren got home from work or university and then he’d go bother him in the kitchen. It was usually like that when Eren had decided since he was on break (to get married) and Levi was away (still at work) to finally sit down and read that book Armin had gifted them for getting married (or perhaps he should wait until Levi gets home and they should read it together?) he’d only been a few pages in (about to put it down, it was a book on housework, Levi would want to read it) when Levi had returned home and not finding him in the living room slaving over homework, the bedroom sleeping, or in the kitchen cooking (he bought takeout that day) must have been a little puzzled before he’d gone into his office and found Eren sitting in his reading chair.

Eren had looked up from the book and greeted him from where he was sitting, contemplating getting up when Levi had swiftly walked over to him and took the book out of his hands, dropping it onto the floor and pressed Eren against his chair while kissing him hard, not caring about the no’s Eren had said and _if they did it here his chair would get dirty_ and it was like that then after. If he did want to sit in Levi’s chair he just couldn’t let Levi catch him unless he wants Levi to feel him up or get him off. It’d been without fail that should Eren sit in Levi’s chair he would not get any reading done.

Aside from last night.

He hadn’t sat in the chair a long while, since nowadays Levi is typically occupying it, at first Eren figured Levi constantly occupying his chair was his ultimate de-stressor from work which had increasingly gotten more hectic this season and Levi had been putting in long days and longer nights, even as he had before bringing work from the office to work at home- though the amount is a crushing amount.

Eren is worried about Levi, he’d been getting less sleep, and working more days too. Between his own job and school, he hasn’t been able to see Levi much. It is disrupting their typical routine of Eren will wake up a little early to make Levi breakfast (a feat of his love, he hates waking more than anything, the alarm clock is his other yet for certain enemy), a shower (sometimes together) and then Eren makes sure Levi has the lunch he prepared from dinner’s leftovers (or something new that morning depending on if he wants to make lunch early for today or try something else), double checking Levi to make sure he’d gotten everything and asking what laundry needs to be done (that they at times did together, like various housework on their days off) and seeing him off before either going back to bed or readying himself for the day. Before Eren comes home he does the grocery shopping for dinner and the house, if Levi gets off from work early enough they’d meet up to do it together. That hasn’t happened in a while. Eren has even had to leave Levi’s dinner covered on the table, going to sleep and barely waking to hear Levi coming home, sometimes he wakes to an empty bed in the morning and Levi has either already gone in to work or is still in his home office… working. Even at times having fallen asleep, exhausted at his desk. Eren unable to coax him from it to their bed resigns to putting a blanket over Levi at his desk with some indignation and much concern.

Eren does his best to accommodate these changes, bringing Levi hot tea should he be awake no matter the hour, he’d tried to get up a few times much much earlier than before but Levi had pushed him back down into the bed telling him for once to sleep and so Eren had. He’s making do with texts and emails, and notes on the fridge but he’s nearing his limit. He knows Levi feels bad about working so much too. He doesn’t say much about it but he’s increased Eren’s spending money, requested dishes Eren has wanted to make for a while now but couldn’t because the ingredients were rather pricey, brings home cake or sweets for him, presents like clothes and jewelry, occasionally a stuffed plush that’s amount is increasing on the shelf they’d put up. Eren appreciates it but there’s no point to the shopping if Levi isn’t there saying they’ll come back with the coupon, if he doesn’t eat the food with him, if he doesn’t have Eren put the clothes on before him (and then promptly take them and them some off) and Eren isn’t a kid anymore.

Aside from not being able to do these everyday tasks together they also haven’t had sex in a long time.

That’s the most worrying to Eren. Even before they’d gotten married, ever since Eren moved in, at every chance he got Levi wouldn’t leave him alone. With the spare time Levi has now he’s still just working… mainly in this chair… this chair that Eren had been annoyed by when it’d taken his husband’s time away even before this increased workload. This chair that… is the source of his problems. IF the chair is gone, Levi can’t work at home anymore can he? (never mind the desk) so Eren should just get rid of IT.

Of course he can’t.

It’s too heavy and Levi would be pissed off beyond reason should he actually remove it. And it is a really nice, comfortable chair, Eren does enjoy sitting in it (and Levi giving it to him on it) but at this moment. When he's so stressed out from being without Levi, it’s the victim of his ire.

Especially now.

At first Eren thought the reading chair could help him. Since Levi is too busy or too tired to have sex then the chair could change that. Every time Eren had sat on the chair Levi hadn’t be able to resist him right? So he’d sat one night, waited, reading a different book (a novel for his German class) that he couldn’t really focus on, hoping Levi would come home soon… and he had… it was late so Levi probably assumed he was sleeping already… and after changing as he typically does, Levi had come into his office and on seeing Eren… had come over… and Eren had looked up from his book- to feel Levi’s lips…

On his brow.

A greeting.

And then Levi had sat down at his desk and resumed his work.

Eren had sat and not read his book in that chair a little longer before sighing, loudly, annoyed, before going to bed (but not without preparing some tea for Levi… another blanket, hugging it with himself against Levi before kissing him on the cheek and telling him where he was going). Levi had just nodded, concentrated on his work…

Really it’s not the chair Eren should be angry with.

He can’t help it.

A couple tears of frustration are at the corner of his eyes as he stands before the chair.

He stops biting at his hand.

A box of very different toys from the ones Levi has been buying him recently on the desk. Levi had told him that he’d not be home for few a days. He is staying in a neighboring town for some business… more work. Leaving Eren and the house to himself, the spending money he’d given Eren before he left- tripled. 

It isn’t enough. 

Eren wonders how Levi would react if he sent back all the money to Levi’s account. Rather he’d like to show Levi what he’d spent some of the money on. These very adult toys… to be honest Eren hates these sorts of things, the real thing is what he wants. He’d bought more toys for tonight but it’s the older ones- the toys that Levi has used on him before (he’d been very angry about it and unwilling but had eventually gave in when seeing how badly it riled Levi up); that Levi has touched before that Eren has decided he’ll use.

And dirty up Levi’s chair.

Eren removes his clothes, not bothering with folding them, he just lets them spill over onto the ground, all bunched upon each other, he pulls his socks off and just tosses them wherever. 

He takes out a textured dildo and a bottle of lube and sits down on Levi’s chair. Placing the items, one each on an armrest, as he pulls down the shirt he’d draped over the chair before deciding to do this. It’s one of Levi’s shirts. He’d kept it separate from the rest of the laundry, it is specifically the shirt Levi had requested be washed before he left, but Eren had neglected it for this purpose. At some point on his trip Levi is going to notice he’s displeased… and probably buy him some stupid gift instead of just taking the day off like Eren wants. Eren wants Levi.

Eren presses the shirt to his face, inhaling, Levi’s sweat, the vaguely clinging scent of the soap they both use, probably just fantasizing that dab of cologne, Levi doesn’t wear it often, and only on special occasions- it really is just a business trip right? For one moment Eren imagines Levi being with someone else and his whole body curls up in itself. Hugging that shirt to his naked body- he whimpers as he buries his face into it. Levi kissing someone else, Levi touching someone else, Levi entering someone else- Eren’s whole body shudders in revulsion and envy. He wants Levi to be here now. He wants Levi to kiss him (roughly), touch him (all over) and enter him (until he can’t feel anything else); Eren is touching himself, stroking his cock as he holds the shirt against him tightly. Moaning and gasping softly, as he ruts his hips against his pumping hand, trying to touch himself like Levi touches him and failing.

Eren puts Levi’s shirt on and opens up the lube, he warms his hands up by pumping his cock some more, before spreading his legs and taking his warmed and slick fingers, sticking them inside himself. His back pressed against the back of the chair, the material of the seat is sticking to his ass as he probes his fingers inside. It’s been so long since he’s had to touch himself, he’s almost clumsy about it.

His fingers aren’t enough. 

He slides them out and takes up the cold dildo, using the lube to slick it up too, he ends up spilling some of the lube over his belly and thighs as he does so, the bottle clattering to the ground. Eren jumps a little wondering what the neighbors below in their apartment complex might be thinking that noise was.

Eren turns around in the chair, only one hand clenched over the top, both hands usually there when Levi fucks him against the chair. He positions the dildo upright, the tip against the hole of his anus, he slides it up inside himself with the other hand with more ease than he’d preferred. He knows there’s dildos that can expand and move, and feel more like the real thing but this one can’t and he wouldn’t want it anyway- not when he can just have- not when Levi could just- Eren starts to fuck himself on the dildo, crying out loudly when he presses nearly all of it up inside him, it getting thicker near the bottom- that’s what he needs. It’s hurting his wrist to thrust back on the dildo and the tips of his fingers like this, though he’d wanted to be in the position he typically is in when Levi is here. He resigns, and rolls back over, plopping down to sit on his loaded ass, leaning against the small of his back. He spreads his legs wider and braces his feet atop the armrests of the chair. Now using both hands to grip at the very end of the dildo and ram it inside and pull it back out of himself, again and again.

The collar of Levi’s shirt sticking against his cheek as his hair does, slick with the sweat on his brow and the rest of his body, making it easy to rub himself up against the tough smooth fabric of the leather chair. The material hot now, being beneath him. Eren imagines himself beneath Levi. Levi’s sweat spilling onto him and the chair too. Eren cries out Levi’s name loudly when he cums.

He rolls back over, almost falling off the chair this time. He spills his cum over himself and all along the backrest and seat of the chair. Panting, the dildo starting to slide out of his asshole as he braces his hands along the top of the chair and looks down on his mess proudly.

It’s momentary, this feeling.

Eren slumps to one side of the chair and lies there for some time, wishing Levi also in his chair with him, inside him. Eren reaches back to pull the dildo out and throws it on the floor. Let the neighbors wonder what the hell that was too. The sweat and cum cools, as does Eren’s indignation, the fury he felt of before smoking coals, ready to blaze into flame again when fanned upon. But for now Eren is tired, dirty, and lonely. This is the first time Levi has left him alone for so long, and he’d been distant recently on account of work already so it felt like he’d been gone longer than he really is. Eren feels those tears of before spring into his eyes. 

He wakes the next morning having angrily cried himself to sleep and rather cold, a crick in his neck from the position he’d slept in, after he showers he goes back to sleep for the entire day. Cleaning up on the next.

When Levi returns a few days later, there’s not a stain on his chair or the floor, his office is as he left it.

Except for one thing.

\--

Levi is in his office again.

Sitting in his chair as usual, reading over a stack of clipped papers. He’d not bothered with his contacts and is wearing those most hated glasses he’d had to wear while they’d been engaged. Waiting on the contacts to arrive (which they did, before the wedding, to his relief, it would have been bullshit to not see his bride walk down the aisle) since they had to be imported. And the occasion went on without a hitch, especially since Eren’s father had not shown up, so there had been no threats for murder, fistfights or police.

Eren places the tray with a single cup of tea and some snacks, onto Levi’s desk.

Levi doesn’t bother to look up.

Eren frowns.

He decides.

“Mr Levi, be sure to drink the tea before it becomes cold alright? It’d be a waste otherwise.”

Levi doesn’t appear to have heard him.

Maybe he is ignoring him for resuming attaching mister to his name, like before they’d been married.

“There’s some snacks too. Nothing too sweet since I know you’ve been buying those a lot recently.”

Out of guilt for not spending more time with him.

Levi still hasn’t said anything but his eyes have stopped moving, he’s no longer reading whatever words he’s looking at.

“Or perhaps you did want something sweet sir?”

Eren is walking up towards Levi.

“Say, Levi. How do I look?”

Eren places his hand, the one he always wears his wedding band upon- over the top of the stack of papers and pushes them down, forcing Levi to look up at him, as Eren starts to unbutton the only article of clothing he’d been wearing. A thick long, sheep wool cardigan, white as snow. It’d been a gift also. Levi probably didn’t want him to be cold. Though his favourite solution to that has never been for Eren to wear more clothes but quite the opposite, and he typically involves their bed in the whole matter.

It falls to Eren’s feet as he stands naked before Levi, bare all aside his wedding band. The stack of papers are dropped to the floor as Levi forgets how to use his fingers in touching anything aside from Eren’s skin as Eren crawls into the seat, bracing his knees upon it as he boxes in Levi’s hips with his thighs. Sitting on Levi’s lap as he cradles his husband’s tired face between his hands. Looking at the dark circles and wrinkles, frowning and tsking at them, he starts to cover Levi’s face in kisses. The glasses in the way again and pushed up, aside so Eren may kiss at Levi’s closed eyes on feeling Eren’s gentle touch.

Levi groans.

Folding Eren into his embrace and clutching onto him, like a drowning man might to a life line thrown to him at sea, his fingers are pressing hard to Eren’s flesh as Levi reaches up and kisses Eren, hungrily, starving. Eren kisses him back in similar fashion, clasping his hands over the back of Levi’s neck as he feels his husband’s fingers start to grope and kneed at his ass. He can feel through the layers of Levi’s clothes- his hard cock grinding up against him as he grinds down against it.

When Eren draws back it’s his name on Levi’s lips, being said over and over, as Eren slides down from where he’d sat. Getting on his knees at the floor as he unbuttons the ties to Levi’s trousers and springs his hot and needy cock out. Eren holds it in his fingers first before he brings it to his mouth. He sucks on it noisily, moaning and gasping all the while. Levi’s hands are in his hair, stroking, and caressing, as he shoves himself deeper into Eren’s mouth on every chance Eren gives him.

Eren has to force Levi to loosen his grip on his hair to allow him to take Levi’s dick out from his mouth; when Eren’s gasps turn pained and Eren shifts his eyes on Levi, moist and begging, as he pants. Levi growing bigger on the sight, his eyes trailing over the spit that drips out of Eren’s mouth over his lap and cock that had just been there, in that gaping, wet and red mouth- as Eren stands. Levi looking all along Eren’s chest and stomach as he trails his hands over Eren’s back, to hold at his hips.

Levi’s gaze shooting up as Eren rubs at his mouth.

Eren brings both his hands up to slide through his messy hair (Levi’s fault), sighing, his cock hard and erect as well. Eren stretches a little and Levi watches him-

Not for long as Eren plucks the glasses off his face and sets it aside onto the desk.

Levi’s voice is loud in alarm- “Eren. What do you think you’re doing-”

Whatever complaint Levi had is stifled as Eren slides back onto Levi’s lap and this time as he sits on it, he pushes Levi’s cock inside him. Drawing his arms over Levi’s shoulders again as he slams himself onto and up over Levi’s cock with more fevered energy than he had the last time he’d been fucked on this chair, when he’d fucked himself with that dildo-

It’s tight, tighter though, himself around Levi, Levi inside him, the feeling he’d wanted exactly those days ago, this whole long while, because Levi hasn’t fucked him in so long maybe- or maybe because he’d forgotten- how it really felt to have Levi inside him. Eren chokes back on a sob at that thought as he ruts himself harder on Levi. Levi’s hands at his hips as he pounds up into him. His husband’s moans and grunts, far louder than he remembered them to ever be. His head is thrown back over the top of the chair, his throat exposed to Eren. Eren bites at it softly then-

Levi is kissing him, kissing at his neck, begging-

“Eren. Eren, please my glasses-”

“I thought you didn’t like them Mr Levi? That you prefer not to wear them?”

“I do- fuck, Eren I wanna see- I wanna see you Eren-”

Eren’s voice is a little wobbly, with Levi so deep inside him, moving further as he slants his hips down and Levi adds his strength to the movement, Eren’s breath hitching- “I do not believe you sir. If you wanted to see me you could have seen me much more- ah, you could have- not been- at work so much- _ahh_ -”

Levi is biting at his throat, his chin, placing a kiss for every few bites. Unfair.

“-this is your punishment. Please accept it. For all the times I couldn’t see you, how do you think I felt? Mr Levi-”

“Eren. Don’t say my name like that anymore.”

“Why? Do you not like it, like how I didn’t like you leaving in the morning without hearing you say my name? You have a fair amount of double standards Mr Levi.”

Levi moves his mouth over Eren’s and kisses him hard, his tongue inside, intent on feeling everything, especially Eren’s tongue. Eren feels himself being lifted, and the position flips. Eren is sitting on the chair, Levi pressed inside him. Eren’s feet are atop of the armrests again.

Levi pulls back, removing his clothes before leaning back in to breathe in Eren’s pants and licking at his sweat, inhaling deeply at the side of his neck, his hair-

“Tell me then Eren. How bad it was. How lonely you were without me that you had to fuck yourself here on my chair _without me_. I wanna hear how you did it-”

Levi is thrusting into him harder, touch bruising-

“-were you able to get that stupid toy inside you deeper than I am now? Did your skin feel like this that night- or did you do it during the day? Did your voice sound exactly as angry as I’m hearing it? When you came, did you cry out my name with a mister attached as you’re so bent on doing? Hey, Eren-”

Levi’s face is leaning close to his, Eren knows from this distance Levi can see him well enough, and the tears on his face. Whatever he wants to say is stuck in his throat, a strangled moan and cry as Levi draws out from him farther, much to his added indignation. He doesn’t remember putting that dildo away or cleaning it, it must have rolled under the desk or something and not being found by Eren had been found by Levi on returning home… Eren’s whole face flushes a shade darker and Eren is swearing at him, calling him stupid, saying he hates him- crying over that and taking it back- Levi feels bigger inside him, when he enters him again. Eren feels Levi flinch as he moves his hips, drawing Levi back deeper into him. Voice small and quiet for once- not as it’d been earlier- when he’d been harsh and scolding to his neglectful husband-

“If you knew that much, if you noticed that much- then how come you haven’t noticed how lonely I’ve been? It’s not good, being without you Levi. I don’t like it. Why do you have to work so much? Don’t we make enough? I want to see you-”

Levi kisses him again, longer and more roughly than before. As he thrusts into Eren, so hard the chair starts to move, surely leaving marks against the floor he won’t like but that isn’t stopping him. The chair knocks against the bookcase that wasn’t so far away as Levi pounds into him over and over, moaning and grunting, almost desperate as Eren holds him against him tightly, crying out his name and moaning as well, entire body tight and taunt ready to cum and ready to have Levi cum inside him.

Levi is cupping the side of his face as he kisses his cheek, his brow, his lips in his hair as he calls Eren’s name when he cums, Eren cumming the same moment, dirtying their bellies and the chair all over again.

Breathing hard, both lay aside the other on the chair, though Eren is in Levi’s lap to do so. Levi doesn’t want to pull out just yet. Eren is resting his face against Levi’s neck, their arms around each other’s bodies.

In the darkened room, cool on their hot flesh, Levi tells him-

“Sorry, Eren.”

Eren is glancing over to him, eyes bright as gold, he’s listening carefully, his body is sore, his heart even more so.

“I wanted to see you too, but the reason I’ve been working so much is I want more money. It’s our anniversary soon and I want to go on a trip with you. It’s really far the place we have to go, so it’s going to cost a lot.”

Eren feels a little ashamed.

On any stupid suspicions, on any petty jealously, he’d been like a brat throwing a tantrum hadn’t he?

Levi turns and seeing Eren’s morose expression kisses him and holds him closer.

“I wanted to surprise you but it’s probably best to talk about that sorta thing ain’t it? Sorry.”

For his husband to apologise to him not once but twice…

Eren buries his face against Levi’s neck, wiping his tears there. He loves him, he loves Levi so much.

“Me too, I’m in the wrong as well. It’s not that you didn’t notice, I know that. But-”

Levi’s body has stiffened at Eren’s apology. He draws Eren back so he can look at Eren’s face, his hand cupping the back of his head, fingers in his hair, his other hand strokes at Eren’s face, wiping what tears remain.

“No. Eren. You were right to be angry. I should have taken care of you better. You’re my responsibility. My wife.”

Eren flushes dark red again and opens his mouth, indignant again, Levi always likes to call him that but-

Levi kisses him and Eren kisses him back. When their mouths part, Eren asks him, breathless-

“Where are we going, Levi?”

Levi with his hand that has his wedding band on it, places it over the likewise hand of Eren, and presses his lips to the finger with the ring, replying- “We are going to see your father, Eren.”

The entire room is still, the place outside it, the entire world is no longer turning.

Eren’s heart is thumping quickly as Levi continues.

“I’m going to make him acknowledge us. You went to all the trouble of making me agree to invite him to the wedding and the bastard didn’t even show up. Don’t get too happy, I’m going to make sure he knows you’re mine. And I’m going to make sure he apologises to you for everything he’s put you through- leaving you alone- what kind of shitty father-”

Eren has flung his arms over Levi and is pushing him back against the chair; that they almost fall out from it. Eren pressing a hundred or so kisses all over Levi’s face before Levi draws his lips to his again and they kiss, softly.

Eren is smiling as he looks down at Levi, atop of him.

“You know where my father is? We’re going to go see him? I love you! Levi!”

Levi looks like he’s been stabbed on hearing Eren say those words, his heart too thumping loudly in his chest. On seeing such a face Eren realises how caught up he became on the news and lowers himself atop of Levi, burying his red face against Levi’s chest, embarrassed, giving out a slight yelp as he feels Levi grip his hips and push them forward, having grown hard again still within him. Levi had been refraining himself all this while in order to accomplish his work so they could go do something Eren would want to do-

“Eren. How about another round? And another. To make up.”

Eren sits up and rolls his hips, Levi grinding his teeth. Eren is eager beneath his touch, sitting above him. Eren leans forward, bumping his nose against Levi’s before telling him- “Fine. But we have to make it to the bed eventually. I don’t think we should destroy your chair.”

Not anymore.

\--

Levi had wanted to take the trip for their anniversary but after deciding that there was no way that was going to happen they settled on New Year’s.

One of the most tiring aspects of the trip was finding where his father is, and how long he was going to stay there. His father is a traveling doctor, researcher- something of that sort and never stayed in one place for long. The fact of the matter was always, wherever he is, it is far away from Germany.

Levi had managed to pinpoint it down (with his boss, Erwin Smith’s help, that guy has some serious connections) and they base their plans around that and hope for the best.

It’s in the new year that they arrive in Mongolia, leaving the city to travel through some pasture, passing by herds of sheep that were being led to shelter as snow starts to fall. They crunch over the so far thin layer of snow in their many layers of clothing, having bought more clothes in the city and along the way as to not stick out so much and oh, it was so darn cold. They had stood before the yurt his father is currently residing in before Eren had knocked, hesitant. Then Levi had knocked insistent. 

Some smoke is coming out through the thin poled chimney at the top.

It had indeed been his father, with a longer beard than Eren remembered who’d opened the door. He’d stared in disbelief before tearfully embracing Eren who’d started crying on the spot. Levi had expected much but didn’t look at all happy about anything. If anything the expression on his face was as it typically was, he was going to kill a man or had just done so.

Eren’s father invited them in and after much talking (mainly by Eren’s father on what he’s been doing, how he’s missed Eren, Levi’s frown won’t leave his face, particularly sour), apologies Levi did not have to beat from him, and they have some tea around the stove where it’s the warmest and all the tears are dried. Eren asks if his father ever got the mail he sent him… hearing negative. Eren nods and introduces Levi who then, firmly and resolutely asks for Grisha’s blessing. It’s a little more formal than Eren had expected of Levi and he nearly spills the tiny bit of tea left in his cup. Grisha had heard of Levi before (and always was displeased in what replies he did send, that Eren got) but he’s never seen him, and if he hadn’t been getting any of Eren’s letters particularly as of late, then he didn’t understand the extent of Eren’s feelings for Levi. Even so, and by seeing them before him now, having traveled all the way here-

Levi is guessing it had not been Eren’s mother who he’d inherited the crying from. After granting Levi such a blessing (that Levi had warned Eren if it wasn’t granted he was going to have to resort to such tactics he preferred Eren not look upon being as it was his own father that Levi was going to kick the shit out of) Grisha promptly resumes crying, only harder. He has to go outside for a bit to collect himself. Eren is smiling a little unsure, he remembers his father to be a much sterner man than this, but age has changed them both. Levi pours himself and Eren another cup of tea. When Grisha returns he asks them to stay the night, however long they like. He shows Eren the lamb stew he’d been cooking and leaves the rest to him as he goes off to rummage for “a befitting belated wedding gift”. Eren finishes up the cooking, finding some noodles that he thinks will go well with the stew. Cooks those.

Eren serves the food and they eat, as Grisha shows them the array of gifts he had been wanting to send Eren but he just didn’t really trust the post office any where to send them and had wanted eventually… when he had the courage to go back to Germany, to deliver them in person. There’s trinkets and stuffed toys and clothes that definitely won’t fit Eren any longer. Levi says to save them for the kids and Eren almost chokes on the noodles he’d been swallowing.

There’s also some rugs, some brass cookware (that his mother would have liked, designed with flowers), a tea set (Levi is nodding in approval at it) and other suchlike. That his father has been carrying around all this time. Levi tells Eren not to make the broth saltier than it is as tears fall once more, and rubs at his back.

Warm in the yurt, by the tea and the food, and his father’s welcome, Levi's efforts.

After more reminiscing they decide to stay the night, and Eren sleeps between his father and his husband, completely happy in the New Year. His hand in Levi’s hand as they sleep.


End file.
